


Secret Santa for one of my favorite ppl uwu

by gofasteatassuwu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, eyo its chrimmas tiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofasteatassuwu/pseuds/gofasteatassuwu
Summary: Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14When he committed his first murder in Amityville
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 18
Kudos: 42





	Secret Santa for one of my favorite ppl uwu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goten_Son_Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goten_Son_Ten/gifts).




End file.
